The Day She Slipped Away
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: I could never be the same without her. I couldn't live without her. I wanted so badly for someone to rip me up and throw me into a fire just so I could be by her side once more. One-Shot AlicexJasper R


**_This is a one-shot on_**

**_Alice_****_'s vampire death written in_**

**_Jasper's point of view._**

The fight is over; there is nothing left but the night ashes blowing in the wind. The fire is slowly burning itself out along with the remains of those who were destroyed. One vampire in particular lost her life and took my soul with her.

My one true love Alice Cullen.

She was my everything, the reason I made it to the Cullen's and the reason I changed. I gave her the world but that was not enough to save her as the flames licked along her legs. That terrifying, animal like scream that still fills my ears was the last thing I would ever hear come out of her mouth. I can still see her scared face in my mind, as her eyes searched for some form of escape. There was none, before I could do anything at all, she was gone. It happened so fast I could have sworn she had never fell, that she hadn't really left me.

Edward said everything would be okay; no one would die when we fought this battle. He was wrong, he had lied I lost my happiness and I had nothing more to live for. I couldn't go back, not into that house that held so many of Alice's memories. Every room was filled with her presence.

Her smiles.

Her laughter.

She held my cold, dead heart for all these decades. Living without her was like living in hell. My mother Esme tries to comfort me, telling me we'll all get through this together. I do not believe a word of it. I could not simply just get over Alice, it was impossible I loved her too much. Life as a vampire was nothing without love, I now know that simple fact and I wish I didn't have to.

The night is what stole my Alice away from me, away from everything we could have done in our future together. A vampire only falls in love once, and after that, there is no one for them. Losing my one and only love had only made my thoughts of my plan easier to follow.

I still remember the day we met in the old diner. She was like an angel, for years I questioned her love for me. How she could love someone with my past. For questions such as those she always had an answer, she loved me. I watch those ashes fly out onto the cold and dead night. That is all that will ever remain of my sweet, angelic pixie. Nothing but her ashes, flying free in the wind just as she used to do when she was alive.

Her eyes would never see the future again.

Her voice will never speak words of encouragement and love.

Her body will never race around the room with excitement.

She was gone and that was that. I knew I would never see her again. I simply can not stay here any longer. There is too much I could never forget no matter how many times we move Alice will still linger and I can not stay on this earth without her. I can't do anything without her by my side.

I turn around to face my family members, this will sadden them but I can not bear another day without my love. Edward hears my thoughts and tries to persuade me to stay, that things will get better. I know for sure, it will never get better if I continue my life I'll go mad without Alice with me.

He also says death is not the answer to our problems. Though it is the answer to mine, and I wanted it right now. I wanted oh so badly to be torn up and fed into a fire, I needed death.

He tries to make me stay, tells me that we'll think of something. I tell him I can't stay, I don't want to stay. I want to be with my Alice once again, I'm nothing without her. From the day we met I wanted to spend the rest of eternity together. I needed her more then I needed blood.

I take off into the night, leaving my life behind, if I could cry I would be in tears by now. I know where I can go to see my Alice again, the one place that would insure that I could be by her side. I hear noises behind me, Edward and Emmett are trying to catch up to me, they want to stop me, but I'm far past being stopped. I know Edward will catch up with me.

He knows all my thoughts, how I'm going to get myself killed and he gains more speed. He is indeed the fastest but I'm by far the best fighter in our coven. My anger at his actions get the best of me. I yell at him in my mind, I don't want to go back, I never will because after this I'll be happy I'll be with Alice. I gain more speed as I out run him. It seems impossible but he fell behind. I cleared my mind and raced to my final resting place, the place that would let me be by Alice's side once more. That one place where I can insure my death.

Volterra, Italy.

**End.**

**So yes, reviews are love^.^ I did not enjoy having Alice get killed at all! I love her too much!!!**


End file.
